La salvación
by ClareAngelic
Summary: Haruka Nanase, príncipe de un pueblo que ha sido invadido por una extraña epidemia, emprenderá un viaje para encontrar una legendaria agua milagrosa. ¿Que pasará cuando se enfrente al príncipe más avaro y despiadado de Arabia por la dichosa agua? "¿Qué precio estas dispuesto a pagar por tu "salvación"?" RinHaru, ambientado en el Ending de Free!
1. Prólogo

**Buenas, ****Este es mi primer fanfic, creado por mi inmenso amor al RinHaru uwu y porque me enamoré del Ending, está bien sensualón (?) Bueno, espero que tengan una buena lectura, y acepto críticas (no tan fuertes por favor ;-;).**

**Disclaimer: Free! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Kyoto Animations, Animation Do y Koji Oji.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Prólogo:**

En un rincón del mundo, en medio de los desiertos más secos y áridos del mundo, se alzaba majestuosamente un hermoso pueblo con un gran palacio en su interior. El lugar era conocido por tener una prosperidad que había durado años, y para envidia de algunos, una gran economía.

De este próspero lugar, se exportaban las más finas telas, deliciosos vegetales exclusivos del lugar y hermosas joyas a distintos lugares del exterior. Muchas de las personas envidiaban a los habitantes de ese lugar, que vivían tranquilamente sin problema alguno.

Además, la gran familia real de ese pueblo, era unos reyes muy comprensivos y amables, que siempre escuchaba las inquietudes de su pueblo y hacían todo por ellos. Los reyes eran muy apreciados por el pueblo, tanto que cuando nació su primer hijo, todo el pueblo festejó. Todos vivían felices, era la vida perfecta.

Pero todo terminó en un momento.

Actualmente, ese próspero pueblo, estaba aislado de toda vida humana que viniera del exterior. ¿Por qué? La razón era sencilla.

Una gran y misteriosa epidemia llegó al pueblo, una epidemia jamás conocida para el hombre ni por los conocimientos científicos. Esta terrible epidemia se extendía cada vez más, y el único término que tenía era la muerte. La gente estaba desesperada y asustada, aún no querías morir.

Obviamente recurrieron a la ayuda científica del exterior, y esta empezó su investigación. Pero después de haber investigado durante casi un año y no haber conseguido progreso alguno, los científicos solamente se rindieron y dejaron la investigación, mientras la poca esperanza que aún conservaba el pueblo se iba.

Los habitantes del pueblo no eran los únicos desesperados, también los reyes lo estaban. Por la epidemia, el número de protestas aumentaba cada día más. Era demasiado para ellos. Los recursos se acaban en el pueblo por la falta de personas, que cada vez crecía más.

Todo empeoró cuando la querida reina falleció, exactamente por la mismísima epidemia. Cuando esto pasó, el rey se encerró en su palacio y dejó de escuchar las protestas de su pueblo. Sólo estaban él y su soledad.

Todo se estaba desmoronando de a poco, cada vez más y más. ¿Habría salvación alguna para el pueblo? Nadie lo sabía. Pero todavía había alguien que no se rendía, alguien que a pesar de todo, no perdía la esperanza de que existiera esa salvación.

Esa persona no era nada más ni nada menos que el primogénito de la familia real, Haruka Nanase.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Bueno, ese fue el prólogo personitas preciosas. En un rato más subo el capítulo 1 (/°-°)/**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Como prometí, aquí está el capítulo 1 *-* Disfrútenlo y tengan una buena lectura c:**

**Disclaimer: Free! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Kyoto Animations, Animation Do y Koji Oji.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Capítulo 1:**

Gritos de dolor y angustia se oían en el lugar. Ese lugar que parecía haber sido abandonado de la compasión de Dios, sin salvación.

En las calles semi abandonadas se veía pasar gente con escasos alimentos entre sus manos, producto de una reciente escasez que había aparecido sin avisar. Un grupo de religiosos rogaba a Dios por una salvación, y reclamaba a los humanos para que se arrepintieran de sus pecados. Pobres vidas humanas infectadas por la nueva enfermedad, se hallaban sin esperanzas de vida postradas en sus camas, esperando la inevitable muerte.

Después de todo, no había cura.

Aun así las protestas continuaban. Aún existía gente con esperanzas de vivir, aun sabiendo la respuesta que muchos doctores, mundialmente conocidos, siempre les confirmaban: no había cura.

Científicos y doctores de todo el mundo habían comenzado con la investigación de la cura, pero después de casi diez meses lo abandonaron al no obtener progreso alguno, dejando al pueblo decepcionado y aún más aterrado.

Las fuertes protestas llegaban claramente a los oídos del soberano, pero él, aún afectado por la muerte de su amada esposa, no podía hacer nada.

Pero también llegaban claramente a los oídos del único hijo del soberano, y este no pensaba soportar más tal atrocidad que sucedía en su pueblo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Haruka Nanase era el único primogénito de la familia real, nacido con unos hermosos ojos azules tan profundos como el mar, y con un cabello negro como la noche. Como el chico nunca tuvo hermanos y tampoco amigos por su posición en el reino, creció como un chico solitario, culto y de pocas palabras, además de tener una extraña obsesión con el agua. Pero había algo que sabía cualquiera: él amaba a su reino. Se notaba a simple vista cuando el chico se asomaba a una de las ventanas del palacio, observaba las personas del reino sonriendo y charlando, y automáticamente una ligera sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

Pero de repente todo se vino abajo.

Las sonrisas fueron reemplazadas por llantos, y las apacibles charlas en gritos de desesperación. El pelinegro no soportaba ver a la gente que amaba así, y todo empeoró con la muerte de la amable reina, su querida madre. Su padre entró en depresión por esto, y esto sólo lograba preocupar más al chico.

El chico no pudo soportar más esto, y se encerró en libros e investigaciones para hallar una salvación para su pueblo. Había veces en las que se rendía, en las que sólo se querías darse por vencido y encerrarse en su habitación, pero luego recordaba a las personas sufriendo allí afuera, y en la gente que aún tenía esperanzas. No podía defraudarles, después de todo, el sería el futuro soberano algún día, así que volvía a meter la cabeza entre los libros.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

En los pasillos del castillo, decorado con estatuas doradas de animales y finas alfombras, se veía correr a un chico corriendo apresuradamente, sus rubios cabellos se movían por la brusquedad con la que corría, pero aseguraba correctamente en sus manos un pequeño paquete.

Dobló a la derecha del pasillo, y siguió recto hasta detenerse al frente de una gran puerta. Se arregló un poco su desordenado cabello, y golpeó despacio pero firmemente la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo una voz desde el interior, y el chico abrió lentamente la puerta, encontrándose con una habitación llena de estantes con distintos tipos de libros. Ubicado en una gran mesa llena de libros, se hallaba Haruka Nanase leyendo rápidamente.

El chico al verlo, esbozó una gran sonrisa, acercándose al pelinegro.

-Haru-chan, ha llegado un paquete~- dijo alegremente el rubio.

El pelinegro miró al rubio y suspiró. Realmente no cambiaba. A pesar de ser su sirviente personal, el rubio nunca le había hablado respetuosamente, y siempre le llamaba "Haru-chan", cosa que el ojiazul le decía que no hiciera, pero él seguía llamándolo así que al final terminó por rendirse.

-Debe ser otro libro que pedí- dijo el pelinegro, mientras el chico dejaba el paquete en un espacio de la mesa y empezaba a abrirlo. El pelinegro sólo miraba.

-Es un libro antiguo- dijo Nagisa algo asombrado, sacando del paquete un libro de un aspecto muy viejo, incluso tenía un poco de polvo encima, el cual el rubio sacudió con su mano. Al terminar de sacudirlo, se lo entregó al ojiazul.

El pelinegro lo dejó sobre la mesa y empezó a examinarlo algo extrañado. No recordaba haber pedido ese libro. Al fijarse en la tapa del libro, leyó el título "Milagros ocultos", un título demasiado extraño a su parecer, pero aun así abrió el libro y siguió leyendo.

Las hojas eran tan viejas que parecía que si las tocabas muy fuerte se harían polvo. Haruka fue pasando hoja tras hoja, mientras observaba que las hojas estaban completamente en blanco, hasta que llegó a una hoja con texto. Leyó el título.

-"Agua de la salvación"- escuchó decir al rubio. No se dio cuenta cuando el chico se ubicó a su lado para también leer el libro. Ignoró ese detalle y siguió leyendo.

"En este mundo, lleno de catástrofes e impurezas, existe un milagro. Un milagro con forma y volumen. Esta es el agua de la salvación. Es un agua milagrosa que ha existido desde tiempo remotos, siempre manteniéndose pura y clara, también siendo codiciada por muchos. Esta milagrosa agua es capaz de purificar el cuerpo de los seres vivos, y eliminar de su equipo cualquier malestar o desconocida enfermedad para ellos. Esta es una auténtica salvación para el ser que la tome. Sin embargo, esta fantástica agua, para evitar que llegue a malas manos, ha sido protegida desde tiempos remotos por la familia real de los tiburones rojos, una familia tan temible y sanguinaria como los tiburones. Aún en la actualidad, ellos siguen cuidando celosamente esta agua. Las personas que sean aprobadas por los tiburones rojos, podrán beber de ella."

-Wow~ Los tiburones rojos deben dar mucho miedo- dijo Nagisa, al ver que Haruka terminaba de leer el pequeño texto.

-Debe ser sólo una leyenda- dijo convencido Haruka. Al comprobar que esa era el único texto del libro, lo cerró. Pero al voltear vio los rosados ojos de Nagisa reprochándole.

-Sabes Haru-chan, hay veces en que las leyendas son ciertas- dijo el rubio haciendo un puchero, a lo cual Haruka sólo lo ignoró.

-Iré a darme un baño- avisó el ojiazul, parándose de su silla para dirigirse a la puerta y salir. Nagisa se quedó viendo como el pelinegro se alejaba, y luego dirigió su vista hacia el libro para luego guardarlo en una de las tantas estanterías y retirarse.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El pelinegro se hallaba dentro de una gran tina, digna de un palacio, mientras miraba al techo y pensaba.

El baño estaba hermosamente decorado con estatuas doradas de animales como leones y elefantes. Las paredes de un limpio blanco y algunas decoraciones doradas, mientras la habitación estaba llena de vapor provocado por el agua caliente de la gran tina.

El chico seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos, pensando sobre ese extraño libro que acababa de leer. ¿Quién se lo habría enviado? Él no había pedido ningún libro así. Después recordó sobre el único texto escrito en el libro, ¿Realmente existiría dicha agua? ¿Algo tan milagroso como eso realmente existiría?... ¿Debería arriesgarse y confiar en esa leyenda?

-Los tiburones rojos…-murmuró el chico, recordando también a la familia real mencionada en el libro. ¿Realmente existiría una familia así? Después de todo, si existía, era probable que la dichosa agua también existiera.

Después de todo, él estaba desesperado por una salvación para su pueblo. Necesitaba una salvación ahora, no quería que las muertes continuaran. No quería seguir viendo sufrir a su padre por toda esta maldita epidemia, no quería sufrir de nuevo como cuando murió su querida madre, ya no lo soportaba.

El chico meditó un poco y llegó a una conclusión. Tal vez no haría mal investigar más sobre los dichosos tiburones rojos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Bueno, con respecto a cuándo subiré el siguiente capítulo… no lo sé. Pero creo que si al fanfic le va bien, y tiene una buena audiencia, podría publicar más rápido (la inspiración me tiene que llegar a la cabeza xD) Bueno, eso es todo, bye c:**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Asdasdasd Holi (?) Me tardé mucho, lo sé, pero la inspiración no me llegaba, y además mi perrita se enfermó u-u. Bueno, al menos ya estoy aquí, y les traigo el capítulo dos *w***

**Disclaimer: Free! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Kyoto Animations, Animation Do y Koji Oji.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Capítulo 2:**

Un chico rubio caminaba algo asustado y nervioso en las ya casi desiertas calles del reino. Hace un tiempo que ya no salía fuera del palacio, no porque no se lo permitieran, si no por el miedo a ser infectado por la nueva epidemia. Si, era egoísta de su parte.

Sus rosados ojos se fijaron en una silueta ubicada en un local extrañamente abierto. En la actual situación, casi todos los locales estaban cerrados. Sus ojos brillaron de emoción y corrió hacia el local, agitando su mano y diciendo su nombre para llamar la atención del chico.

-¡Mako-chan!- dijo alegremente- ¡Ha pasado mucho! ¿Cómo has estado?

El ojiverde sonrió de felicidad al ver a su amigo de la infancia. Desde pequeños, habían jugado juntos siempre. Pero cuando el rubio empezó a trabajar en el palacio real, el tiempo que se juntaban y conversaban juntos se volvió algo reducido, y finalmente, se dejaron de ver desde que la epidemia invadió todo.

-Oh, Nagisa. Cierto, ha pasado mucho tiempo. He estado muy bien, ¿y tú?-

-¡Muy bien! Vine a hacerle un recado a Haru-chan.-

-¿Al príncipe?- dijo algo sorprendido- ¿Y qué tipo de recado es? Tal vez pueda ayudarte.-

-¡Oh, gracias! Es…-el rubio sacó un pequeño papel de su bolsillo- Algunos libros sobre la familia real llamada "los tiburones rojos"… ¿Tienes algo así?-

-Hmm, déjame pensar… No, creo que no tengo nada así, lo siento.-

-Tranquilo, no importa.- Dijo el chico tranquilizándolo- Bueno, seguiré buscando entonces. ¡Hasta luego, Mako-chan! ¡Fue un placer volver a verte!

-Igualmente. Cuídate mucho Nagisa- dijo el castaño mientras una sonrisa amable se dibujaba en su cara.

El rubio siguió avanzando por las calles. Sinceramente, hace ya un rato que estaba buscando y no encontraba nada, hasta que se había encontrado el local de Makoto. A parte de su local, no se veía otro abierto a la vista. Hasta que se fijó en algo. Un pequeño negocio ambulante, con un montón de objetos antiguos. Tal vez allí encontrara lo que buscaba.

Se acercó al local, mirando curiosamente a los distintos tipos de objetos. Jarrones, pequeñas estatuas, decoraciones y más, todo ordenado sobre una pequeña mesa y cubierto por una carpa. Intentó ver al interior para encontrar al dueño, pero no tuvo éxito.

-Disculpe…-esperó unos segundos por si alguien aparecía, pero no pasó nada.-Parece que está vació, tal vez vuelva más tarde.-se convenció el chico.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- Escuchó una áspera voz a su lado. El chico, de la sorpresa, dio un brinco hacia atrás.

-¡Wah!-

Se fijó en la silueta a su lado. Era un hombre con una gran capa negra que cubría casi su cuerpo completo, dejándolo sólo un espacio libre a la boca, nariz, manos y pies. Por sus manos algo arrugadas, pensó en un hombre de tercera edad. Después de examinarlo, y ver que no parecía peligroso, preguntó.

-Disculpe… ¿Usted es el dueño de este negocio?-

-Por supuesto. ¿Buscas algo en particular?-

-Si… ¿Tiene libros sobre la familia real llamada "los tiburones rojos"?-

-¿Tiburones rojos? Déjame pensar…- el rubio rogó mentalmente porque tuviera algo así- Creo que si tengo algo así, espérame un momento.-

En los ojos del chico apareció un brillo de emoción, mientras el anciano entraba al interior de la carpa. Observó cómo buscaba en una caja, para después sacar un gran libro polvoriento.

-Este libro trata sobre toda la historia de "los tiburones rojos", su ubicación geográfica, costumbres, cultura, etc.-

-¡Sí! ¡Este libro le será muy útil a Haru-chan! ¿Cuánto cuesta?-

-Considéralo un regalo de mi parte.-

-¿Enserio? ¡Muchas gracias!- el rubio tomó cuidadosamente el libro- ¡Enserio se lo agradezco! Se lo llevaré ahora mismo, ¡Hasta luego!-

El chico salió corriendo directamente hacia el palacio, no quería hacer esperar más a Haruka. Seguro le alegraría saber que encontró un libro con tanta información sobre los tiburones rojos.

Mientras la silueta del pequeño rubio se alejaba y se hacía más pequeña, el hombre encapuchado sonrió. Su plan había funcionado.

-Al fin nuestro reino será salvado-se dijo a sí mismo-Me alegro de haber ayudado, enviar ese libro fue una buena opción. Después de todo, no me quedaba mucho tiempo.-

El hombre vio como sus manos se deshidrataban velozmente. Finalmente, sonrió.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Asdasdasd ahora ya saben quién estaba tras todo esto (sip, es un viejito misterioso, nada importante), y también una pequeña pista de cómo es la dichosa "epidemia" c:**

**Tal vez suba el siguiente capítulo en unos dos días, ya tengo algo planeado de cómo será xD**

**Bueno, sin más, cuídense y nos vemos en un siguiente capítulo *-***


	4. Capítulo 3

**Hola gente que lee mi fanfic c:**

**Lo siento, lo siento, enserio lo siento mucho! Sé que me tardé más de lo esperado con el fanfic, pero, por si algunos no saben, también traduzco doujinshis RinHaru del inglés al español xD Y me tardé ya que tenía muchos doujinshis pendientes.**

**Lo bueno es que ya terminé la mayoría, y podré progresar un poco más con el doujinshi ;w; Bueno, no los distraigo más, disfruten el capítulo nwn!**

**Disclaimer: Free! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Kyoto Animations, Animation Do y Koji Oji.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Capítulo 3:

Haruka se encontraba en la mesa principal de la gran biblioteca del palacio, leyendo tranquilamente el libro que acababa de traerle Nagisa. La montaña de libros, anteriormente ubicada en la gran mesa, había desaparecido y ahora estaban correctamente ordenados en sus estantes. Ya no tenían mucha utilidad, ya que ese libro recién traído, después de leerlo un poco, tenía información que parecía muy confiable.

La lectura del pelinegro se interrumpió abruptamente por unos golpes en la puerta. Se preguntó que tal vez fuera el pequeño niño rubio, pero al dar la señal de que pasara, se dio cuenta que no era él, sino Rei, uno de los guardianes del palacio. Esto no significaba nada bueno.

-Buenos días, su alteza- dijo el peliazul inclinando un poco su cuerpo en forma de reverencia.-Le traigo la nueva lista.

-¿Cuantos han muerto hoy?- dijo con un tono algo enfadado el pelinegro. Definitivamente, eso era lo que menos quería escuchar.

Desde que la epidemia empezó, muchas muertes ocurrían, y esta lista de muertos iba directamente a la familia real para ser revisada y firmada. La anterior persona encargada de la lista, murió por la mismísima epidemia, y desde ese día se le fue encargada el registro de fallecimientos a Rei, por ser reconocido como una persona muy responsable. Uno pensaría que esta lista debería ir directamente al rey, pero desde que empezó su estado de depresión, el príncipe era el encargado de revisarla y firmarla.

-En toda la semana han sido registradas treinta muertos, y en el día de hoy, siete. La causa fue la misma de siempre, una extraña y veloz deshidratación en el cuerpo completo.

El pelinegro se mantuvo en silencio un momento, y después extendió su brazo en dirección al de ojos violeta. El guardia entendió inmediatamente y le dio el largo papel. Haruka leyó los nombres de esas inocentes personas notándose en sus ojos la impotencia y tristeza que sentía. Después de leerla, tomó una pluma de su mesa y firmó para después darle el papel al peliazul.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas a sus familias por sus pérdidas- dijo justo cuando Rei tomó la lista. El guardia sonrió, después de todo, su príncipe era una persona muy gentil aunque no lo demostrara.

-Entendido- dijo el de ojos violetas, para después dar una pequeña reverencia y retirarse.

El príncipe suspiró y siguió con la lectura del interesante libro.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Hey, hey, Rei-chan, ¿sabes por qué Haru-chan ha estado tanto tiempo en la biblioteca? Ni siquiera ha salido para tomar un baño.-dijo algo preocupado Nagisa.

-¿El príncipe? Ni idea. Cuando fui a verlo se veía como siempre.-

-Hmm… estoy preocupado por él.-

-Tranquilo Nagisa-kun, ya verás que en unos minutos más saldrá para darse un buen baño.- dijo Rei para reconfortar un poco al pequeño.

-Si tú lo dices…- después de decir eso, el chico se apoyó en uno de los pilares del jardín real donde vigilaba Rei.

Después de unos minutos en silencio, el peliazul empezó a preocuparse. Era demasiado raro que Nagisa estuviera tanto tiempo en silencio, tan extraño que inquietaba. Su preocupación no hizo más que empeorar cuando vio que el rubio empezó a temblar levemente.

-¿N-Nagisa-kun? ¿Te sientes bien?- llamó algo preocupado, pero no recibió respuesta después de unos segundos.

¡Dios, ya basta! ¡Iré a ver cómo está!- dijo para después emprender marcha hacia la habitación del príncipe.

-¡Nagisa-kun, espera!- pero ya era tarde. El rubio ya había desaparecido de la vista del guardia. El peliazul sólo suspiró con pesadez, y siguió vigilando.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

La puerta del príncipe se abrió abruptamente.

-¡Hey, Haru-chan! ¿Te sientes bien?- dijo el rubio apenas entró a la habitación.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver al pelinegro metiendo un par de ropas a un bolso para después cerrarlo. El de ojos rosados se acercó preocupado al príncipe.

-¿Haru-chan? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Te vas de viaje?-preguntaba preocupado el pequeño chico.

El pelinegro metió el viejo libro a una pequeña bolsa, para después contestar a las preocupadas preguntas de su sirviente.

-Iré en busca de los tiburones rojos.-

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Bueeeno, hasta aquí quedamos. Les agradezco por haber tenido paciencia hasta haber publicado este capítulo uwu. A pesar de ser vacaciones, estoy atareada con los doujinshis, y a veces la inspiración me traiciona, pero bueh xD**

**Dejo inconclusa la fecha del próximo capítulo, ya que cuando me doy cuenta suben otro doujinshi y ya no tengo tiempo para escribir uwu**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Nos vemos en el próximo. Bye c:**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Asdfghjklñ Holi (?) Mil disculpas por tardar taaanto en publicar el pr****óximo capítulo, pero en la página que administro empezamos a hacer un blog y también un concurso, y además después me mandaron a formatear mi laptop T-T Y pues… eso xD.**

**Por cierto, noté que algunas de las personas que me dan reviews (asdasd las amo *-*) se interesaron en los doujinshis RinHaru que traduzco xD y bueno, la página que administro y donde he publicado tooodos mis doujinshis, es una página de Facebook llamada "Free – Rin x Haru". Pueden buscarla, darle like (si quieren c: ) y todos los doujinshis estan puestos en los álbumes de la página *w* Bueno, sin más demora, el fanfic c:**

**Disclaimer: Free! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Kyoto Animations, Animation Do y Koji Oji.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Cápitulo 4:

No se lo podía creer. Mejor dicho, no lo quería creer. El príncipe de su reino, Haruka Nanase, el cual siempre permaneció en las entrañas del palacio, ahora estaba dispuesto a salir a esas calles totalmente contaminadas, sólo por el mito de una dichosa agua mágica que tal vez ni siquiera existía.

-…¿Saldrás afuera, Haru-chan?- musitó el rubio con un tono preocupado…y algo asustado.

-Si. Saldré a las afueras. Por favor avísale a mi padre.-

-…¿Es en serio?- el pelinegro volteó hacia Nagisa, sólo para encontrar que Nagisa se encontraba cabizbajo, con la mirada fija en el piso y con una expresión asustada.

-¿Nagisa?-estaba preocupado por su sirviente, casi su amigo de infancia.

-No vayas.-dijo con un tono suplicante. Finalmente levantó la mirada, notandose que parecía estar a punto de llorar.

-¡Por favor, no vayas, Haru-chan!-

El rubio se abalanzó hacia el negro, abrazándolo, haciendo que Haruka casi perdiera el equilibrio. Esto era totalmente extraño. Pocas veces se podía ver al animado y entusiasta Nagisa, con una cara de estar a punto de llorar. Esto lo preocupó aún más.

-…¿Nagisa, estás bien?-fue lo único que pudo preguntar.

-¡Por favor, no te vayas! ¡Puedes morir allá afuera! …No quiero perder a nadie más…-

El pelinegro sabía claramente a que se refería Nagisa. Hace ya un tiempo, Nagisa perdió a sus padres y sus hermanas por esta misma epidemia. El rubio, al no tener donde ir, Haruka le ofreció quedarse en el palacio. Desde ese día, él ya casi nunca salía a las calles, sólo a veces si era necesario. Haruka tomó a Nagisa de los hombros y lo alejó un poco, sólo para poder ver la cara de Nagisa.

-…Yo tampoco quiero seguir perdiendo a más gente. Es por eso que emprendo este viaje.-fue lo único que dijo el príncipe. Nagisa lo miró fijamente a los ojos, preocupado y aún con algunas lágrimas en los ojos. Haruka suspiró pesadamente.

-Te prometo, que volveré a salvo lo más pronto que pueda.-

-…¿En serio lo prometes? ¿De verdad?-

-Si, lo prometo.-dijo el ojiazul con el tono de voz algo pesado. No le gustaba que Nagisa le hiciera prometer cuando estaba poniendo ojitos de cachorro. El rubio sonrió.

-Está bien, pero tienes que cumplir lo que dijiste. ¡Te estaré esperando!- dijo alegremente.

Haruka sonrió levemente, para después asentir.

-Ayúdame a empacar lo que queda.-fue su última orden antes de que Nagisa asintiera animadamente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Bueno, supongo que es el adiós.- dijo Nagisa, mientras veía como Haruka terminaba de acomodar unos bolsos encima de su camello. El pelinegro volteó hacia el chico, el cual mostraba algo de angustia.

-Estaré bien.-dijo para calmar al de ojos rosados.

-¿Vas bien provisado de agua? Los desiertos que rodean este reino son muy áridos.-

-Si, lo sé.-

-Bueno, supongo que eso es lo más importante.-dijo alegremente-Cuídate, Haru-chan.-dijo al ver como el príncipe tomaba las riendas de su camello.

-Que tenga un buen viaje, su alteza.-dijo Rei, quien se encontraba allí también para ayudar a Haruka con su equipaje.

-Rei, te confío el registro de los fallecidos y también la seguridad de mi padre.-

-Puede confiar en mi, su alteza.-

-Gracias,y adiós.- Fue lo último que dijo antes de cruzar la entrada del palacio. Cuando su silueta desapareció a la lejanía, el de ojos rosados empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Haru-chan…-era lo único que logró murmurar entre sus llantos. Rei, al ver llorar a su pequeño amigo, lo abrazó para reconfortarlo un poco.

-Volverá a salvo Nagisa, el es una persona fuerte.-

-¡Lo sé! Pero… tengo miedo.-El rubio sólo hallaba el acurrucarse más en el pecho de Rei, para seguir con su llanto, que empezó a hacerse más leve.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Perdón si escribo muy poco, pero una es que tengo poquita inspiración y la otra es que también estoy algo ocupada, ya que pronto empezaré las clases uwu.**

**Asdfghjklñ quería hacer un poquito de ReixNagisa .w. (no malpiensen estas escenas, no hay nada de HarukaxNagisa, sólo una amistad bien fuerte uwu)**

**La fecha del próximo capítulo es indefinida, pero intentaré ponerla pronto. El próximo capítulo tal vez sea más largo, y aparecerá… Rin-chan \(^0^)/! **

**Bueno, eso es todo de la socia Clare, bye c:**


End file.
